


Parkour

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: College AU, F/F, Yuzu takes care of her, friendship and love bloom, she gets drunk, someone tries to get Serena to join a cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: “PARKOUR!” A girl yells. Then Yuzu hears a heavy thud and a whimper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot funnier in my head. Anyway, I'm about to disappear into the Voltron void but I wanted to post this first. Inspired by this tumblr post : 
> 
> http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/155125315116/luginub-i-just-heard-a-girl-outside-yell)

Yuzu stretches her arms over head and groans as her spine pops. She’s been writing for three hours, but it was all worth it. She’s positively smug as she looks over her notes—a study sheet for her impending quiz. All the important stuff from her lectures, rewritten in more legible handwriting, and color coded. At least now she’ll be able to study on the bus, rather than squint at her hurried, sloppy handwriting that tends to get worse during lectures.

It’s nearly midnight, so Yuzu packs up her things and tidies up her work space. Her apartment is tiny, so any kind of clutter makes the whole place look like a mess. But it’s only a few blocks away from campus, so Yuzu deals with the small space. It’s not like she needs a lot of room anyway, she’s only one person.

As Yuzu finishes cleaning, she hears a loud laugh from outside and rolls her eyes. Being so close to campus without being on it also means she gets a lot of foot traffic outside her window, especially after dark when students begin drinking. Yuzu gets ready to turn on her radio when she hears a shout.

“PARKOUR!” A girl yells. Then Yuzu hears a heavy thud and a whimper.

Yuzu rushes to the window and sees a girl sprawled out on the sidewalk and not moving. She’s alone, and that sends alarm bells ringing in Yuzu’s head. She grabs her keys and dashes out of her apartment and down the stairs. She may not approve of heavy drinking but that doesn’t mean she’s going to let that poor girl lay on the sidewalk, especially alone and at night.

Yuzu doesn’t have far to go to get outside, she’s only on the second floor, so she’s soon sprinting out the front door and up to the drunk girl, who is only just beginning to move. She’s wearing a dress, the skirt of which has ridden up her thighs, and she’s missing a shoe.

“Hey, are you alright?” Yuzu asks, stopping beside the girl. She leans down and wrinkles her nose, she can already smell the alcohol.

The girl lifts her head and Yuzu gasps. “Serena!” She knows this girl, Serena is in her music theory 301 class, and was in the 201 class with her last semester.

Serena smiles. “Hi, Yuzu,” she slurs. She rolls on to her back and looks up at Yuzu. “How’s it going?”

Yuzu stands over Serena and holds out her hands. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”

Serena gives Yuzu her hands, but she yanks back her right one with a yelp and frowns at it. Yuzu looks at her own palm and sees a smear of blood.

“Oh, dear!” Yuzu gasps, grabbing Serena’s wrist. Her palm is bloody and dirty, and as Yuzu looks Serena over she sees a giant hole in the right knee of Serena’s stoking, and the exposed skin is also bloody. “Hand, knee…is anywhere else hurting?” Yuzu asks.

“My head kind of hurts,” Serena says. “And my el…elbow.” She blinks rapidly. “I didn’t know you lived on campus!”

“Oh, Christ,” Yuzu mutters. She looks around and spots Serena’s missing shoe. She grabs it and yanks Serena’s other shoe off her foot, and she stuffs both high heels into Serena’s purse. She crouches next to Serena and grabs her arm, pulls it over her shoulder, and hauls Serena to her feet. “You’re not on campus,” Yuzu tells her.

“I’m not?” Serena gasps. “Well damn, no wonder I’ve never seen this thing before.” She kicks her foot towards the decorative wall around the apartment’s garden and sways on her feet.

Yuzu steadies Serena and guides her towards the building. “Come with me, I have bandages.” Those scrapes look nasty, and campus may be close but Yuzu knows only too well how hard it is to walk on an injured leg.

“How did you end up like this?” Yuzu asks as she helps Serena into the elevator (she’s not going to try to make Serena take the stairs).

Yuzu was referring to Serena’s bloodied state, but to her shock, Serena looks ready to cry. “Just once, just once in my goddamn life, I’d like to be right about someone.” Her voice is so full of venom that Yuzu leans away from her, momentarily hurt.

“I mean, I thought he was just a really nice guy, you know?” Serena says, waving her hand. She’s hiccupping now. “He was so smart and nice, and he seemed really—hic—concerned for me, you know?”

The elevator doors open and Serena wanders out, waving her hands. “So when he invited me for dinner I thought, ‘Oh how nice of him, he really does care!’ I though we—hic—would talk about the goddamn economy or something but noooo, he starts talking to me about ‘fulfilling my potential’ and how he ‘knows someone who can help me become who I really am!’”

Serena sways on her feet again and Yuzu rushes to her side to keep her from falling. Serena gives Yuzu a wide-eyed look. “He showed me pamphlets! He’s in a goddamn cult! I told him I wasn’t interested and he started yelling at me that I shouldn’t—hic—make the same mistakes _she_ did, run away from who I really am, throw away my future, my chance to get into heaven. He grabbed me!”

Yuzu feels like she swallowed ice. She ushers Serena into her apartment and shuts the door. She puts her hands on Serena’s shoulders and leans close to her.

“Serena, did he hurt you?”

“I sucker punched him and ran out the door,” Serena says, almost smugly, but her eyes fill with tears. “I mean he hurt my feeling for sure…god I should have known he was a creep when he said I reminded him of his daughter. Talent agent my goddamn foot. How the hell did he get tickets to the showcase? Imma tell Miss Izayoi never to let him into another school function ever again!”

Yuzu lets out a sigh of relief. For a second she thought…but it seems like Serena’s only injuries stem from her fall. “Come on,” Yuzu says. “Let’s go get these cuts cleaned up.”

She guides Serena to the bathroom and just manages to close the toilet lid before Serena plops down on it. Serena starts struggling out of her jacket, and Yuzu gathers some gauze, a box of large band aids, and some antibiotic ointment.

“I probably shouldn’t have gone to a bar right after,” Serena says, her voice muffled. Yuzu is busy hunting down a wash cloth, she barely notices what Serena is saying. “But like, you drink to forget, right? And I just wanted to forget that I ever thought I could like…depend on this guy. But I guess I had too much. I spilled something on myself…ah shit I’m stuck.”

“Stuck on what?” Yuzu asks, turning around. She yelps and feels her cheeks heat up. “Serena! Put your dress back on!”

Serena’s dress is bunched up under her arms, which are crossed above her head as she attempts to pull the dress off.

Serena pouts at Yuzu. “But it’s wet and it smells.”

Yuzu pats her cheeks and gives her head a shake. “Okay, okay…stand up.”

Serena gets to her feet and Yuzu pulls her dress down, and as Serena attempts to yank it off again, Yuzu finds the zipper and undoes it. This time when Serena pulls the dress over her head it comes off.

“Oh, that’s much better,” Serena says. She then pulls her stockings down, hissing as she drags them over her knee. Yuzu closes her eyes and blindly exits the bathroom.

“I’m going to find you some pajamas!” Yuzu cries as she dashes into her bedroom. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she knows her face is as red as a tomato. Serena is drunk and hurt and won’t remember any of this in the morning but holy cow she’s a gorgeous girl and her legs are ripped. Yuzu grabs a long t-shirt and some sweatpants and goes back to the bathroom, hesitating in the hallway.

“Serena?” She calls, “Are you decent?”

Serena doesn’t answer, so Yuzu edges her way into the bathroom. Serena is still very much in her bra and underwear, and curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, tears on her cheeks.

Yuzu gulps and crouches next to her. “Serena are you going to be…BLOOD!”

The shout echoes around the bathroom and Serena jumps, sitting up quickly. “Huh?” Serena asks, looking around wildly.

Yuzu points a shaking finger at Serena’s head, where a streak of blood runs diagonally across her forehead. “Your forehead is bleeding!”

Actually the blood seems to be coming from under her hair. Serena touches the side of her head and winces. Her hand comes away bloody.

“Oh shit, oh my god,” Yuzu moans. She grabs the gauze and kneels by Serena’s side, trying to find the source of the blood. She takes Serena’s hair clip out and parts her hair, searching, searching…aha! The cut is, like all the others, on the right side of her body, and lies just above her ear. It seems that when Serena fell, she landed on her right side.

Yuzu presses the gauze to the cut, then takes Serena’s uninjured hand and makes her hold the gauze. Serena’s forced to kind of twist her body a little, but Yuzu tells her sternly, “Keep pressure on that, understand?”

Serena nods and whimpers, closing her eyes. “Oh god,” she mutters.

Yuzu doesn’t even bother trying to get Serena dressed yet. She inspects the scrape on Serena’s hand and dabs it with the wet wash cloth. It’s not as outwardly dirty as Yuzu thought, but she wipes it down carefully. Yuzu squeezes the ointment onto the bandage before she places it over Serena’s palm, and then she turns her attention to Serena’s knee. The scrape there is deeper than Yuzu thought it was, and when she presses the wash cloth to it, Serena lets out a little whimper.

“I’m sorry,” Yuzu says, and she feels tears sting her eyes. “I’m…really sorry,” she says. Truth be told she’s never really had a conversation with Serena, outside of ‘hey how are you’ when they sit next to each other in class. Sometimes they wave as they walk by each other on campus, but that’s as far as their relationship has gone up until now, and Yuzu really regrets it. Serena’s had a hell of a night, and Yuzu has no idea of how to comfort her.

Yuzu finishes patching up Serena’s knee and then looks over the cut on her head once more. “How did you fall?” Yuzu asks.

“Oh,” Serena says with a sigh. “I wanted to jump off the wall. I got up on it and my foot slipped and I fell…on the wall.”

That would explain it. Yuzu can just picture how Serena fell, she probably hit her head on the side of the wall.

“Alright,” Yuzu says. “Well, I’m not sure this warrants a trip to the hospital…”

“Hospital?” Serena echoes.

“You did hit your head,” Yuzu says. “You might have a concussion.”

“I’m just drunk,” Serena says, waving her hand. “I’ll be fine with a little sleep…”

“No sleep!” Yuzu cries, “That’s the worst thing you could do if you hit your head! Lean over the tub, come on, I’m going to wash your hair.”

“Why?” Serena asks.

“Because I need to clean the cut,” Yuzu says patiently, “And I might as well get your hair as well.” She hands Serena the sweatpants. “Put these on first.”

Yuzu ends up needing to help Serena into the pants—they’re Yuzu’s high school gym pants and they’re a little short on Serena, and tight in the thighs, but Serena doesn’t seem to care about that. She crawls to the bathtub and hangs her head over the edge, then picks it up again. “Ugh, I’m gonna puke,” she moans.

Yuzu has Serena lean back against the tub instead, and she detaches the shower head to rinse Serena’s hair. She purposely keeps the water a little cold, both to wake Serena up and because she doubts hot water is comfortable on an open wound. The cut bleeds a little more when Yuzu washes it, but it doesn’t seem too deep. When Yuzu is done washing Serena’s hair, she helps Serena into the night shirt and then wraps the ends of Serena’s hair in a towel, and gives her another towel to hold against the scrape.  Together Yuzu and Serena walk to the living room, and Yuzu points to the sofa.

“Have a seat, I’ll get you some water.” And make some coffee, she thinks to herself.

As Yuzu moves around the kitchen, she keeps an eye on Serena. She stays on the sofa, but looks around the apartment. She seems to be sobering up a little.

“What kind of plant is that?” Serena asks, pointing to a flowering cactus on Yuzu’s window sill.

“A Super Kabuto,” Yuzu answers.

“My brother would like it,” Serena says. “He’s a plant nerd.”

“You have a brother? How old?” Yuzu asks.

“He’s my twin.”

Yuzu almost drops her water pitcher. “You have a twin? I had no idea!”

“Yeah, he doesn’t go to this school,” Serena says. “He’s in…Maiami, not the Florida one, it’s like the next city over or something.”

“Oh, my best friend goes to school there,” Yuzu says. “What’s your brother’s name?”

“Yuri.”

This time Yuzu does drop the water pitcher, but it was only an inch off the counter so it doesn’t matter. “Yuri?!” She cries, “My friend is dating a guy named Yuri!”

Serena whirls around and flinches, but she stares right at Yuzu. “Is your friend named Sakaki Yuya?”

Yuzu nods, and she and Serena both start laughing.

“What are the odds?” Serena giggles.

Yuzu pushes the start button on the coffee maker and heads back to the living room. She gives Serena the water and she sips it slowly, still smiling. When Serena puts the water down, she looks around again. “Where’s my bag?”

Yuzu retrieves it from the front door. Serena thanks her and takes out her phone, then frowns. “Ah, it’s 1 AM, he’s probably sleeping.” She leans back against the sofa and sighs, taking the towel away from her head and squinting at it. There’s not much blood, but she holds it back against her head. “How did I end up like this?” Serena asks quietly.

Yuzu draws her knees up to her chest. “Are you going to be alright?”

 Serena shrugs. “I’ve had worse,” she says bracingly.”

“If I can ask…” Yuzu says slowly, “Who were you talking about?”

“His name is Akaba Leo,” Serena says. “He was at my dance recital, he said he was a talent agent. He gave me his card and told me to email him, and I did…we talked for months. He gave me advice, not just about my dancing career but…once I mentioned off handedly that I had trouble with math and he gave me some tips. He was just a…not a father figure but like an uncle.” She laughs. “I can’t believe I trusted him. He was such a creep to me. But god, he didn’t act like he wanted me to join a cult! I guess that’s what I get for going to someone’s house alone.” She sniffles. “I’m an idiot.”

Yuzu puts her hand on Serena’s arm. “It’s not your fault,” she says. “People like that, they’re predators. You should tell the police. Even if they can’t arrest him, they’ll know to keep an eye on him. And you should tell campus security, so he can’t get to you again.”

Serena smiles and puts her hand on top of Yuzu’s. “Thanks. And thanks for helping me out. I’m still a little hazy on what’s going on an honestly I’m not entirely convinced this hasn’t been a wild dream.”

The coffee maker lets out a series of beeps and Yuzu looks towards it, but doesn’t take her hand off Serena’s arm. “Do you want coffee?” She asks.

“Sure,” Serena says. She tales the towel away from her head. “Hey, no blood! Er, where should I put this…?”

“Just throw it on the floor,” Yuzu says, she’s probably going to throw it away. She and Serena end up going to the kitchen together, Yuzu keeping a careful eye on Serena in case she stumbles.

“Sorry for how small it is,” Yuzu says as she and Serena bump elbows while stirring sugar into their coffee.

“Are you kidding? You keep this place so neat, I wish my dorm looked half this nice. My roommate’s stuff always ends up everywhere, not that I’m much better I have to say.” Serena turns her head and closes her eyes. “Ugh, head rush…”

“Maybe we should go to the hospital…” Yuzu says again.

Serena holds her hand to her head. “I haven’t lost consciousness yet, I should be okay.”

Actually that is good news, but Yuzu’s not sure how much she trusts Serena’s memory of the event. Still, aside from the dizziness—which could also be a side effect of her drinking—she seems to be improving. So they take their coffee and head back to the living room. As they drink, Yuzu decides it’s best to keep Serena talking, so she stays awake and Yuzu can track how well she’s functioning.

“So you’re a dance major, right?”

Serena hums.

“Is music theory part of your requirements, or is it something you do for yourself?”

“It’s for me,” Serena says. “Someday I want to write my own music for my performances. Sometimes I have a tune in my head, or an idea for a tune, but I don’t know how to…get it out of my head, you know? I can dance it just fine, but I can never find an existing song to go along with it.”

“I feel you,” Yuzu says. “Composition is difficult.”

“You compose?” Serena asks.

Yuzu nods. “I play piano. So far I’ve written a few things, but I have dozens of half-finished works that I can’t seem to complete.”

“So what exactly is your major? Not just theory, right?”

“No, theory is my minor. I actually want to be a teacher, I’ve done tutoring at a few private music academies over the summer.”

“You should go to ballet schools.”

Yuzu is surprised. “Oh yeah?”

Serena nods. “You’d be amazed at how much of a demand there is for live accompaniment, especially among more advanced dancers. They can be pretty picky, sometimes they want to talk to the pianist about how the music flows, or at least I do, so they can better understand the feeling they portray in their dance. Just something to keep in mind.”

“Thanks,” Yuzu says. “So, what kind of dance do you do?”

Serena bites her lip. “Um…I do a lot of choreography. I…I’m part of a dance school that does a lot of choreography for like…pop artists.”

Yuzu gapes at her. “No way! Like who?”

Serena looks almost shy. “Like…you know SHINee?”

Yuzu lets out a high pitched yelp. “Have you met them?!”

“No,” Serena moans, “But my teacher has! And not just them either! She once worked with Morning Museum.”

“Holy cow,” Yuzu moans. “Oh, I want to go to one of their shows so bad.”

“SHINee or Morning Museum?”

“Both! But I usually spend way too much money on books and such.”

Serena grins. “Sometimes my teacher gets concert tickets as a thanks, and she does giveaways, but I never partake because I never want to go alone. But I’ll remember that you want to go.”

Yuzu blushes. “You don’t have to…”

“It can be my way of thanking you for this,” Serena says.

Yuzu grins at her. “Any time, honestly.”

Serean reaches over and takes Yuzu’s hand. “We never really talk in class, do we? We should change that. And I really, really can’t thank you enough. For listening to me and putting up with my drunk, rambling self and…and freaking washing my hair! That was incredibly kind of you.”

Yuzu squeezes Serena’s hand. “I wasn’t about to leave you on the sidewalk.”

“But you didn’t have to go out of your way as much as you did. So thanks.”

Yuzu feels warmth radiate through her chest, down to her toes and up to the roots of her hair. She feels like she’s glowing.

After that she and Serena turn on the TV and watch late night crappy shows and continue with small talk. At one point Serena gets up to get herself another cup of coffee, and Yuzu leans back against the sofa. Next thing Yuzu knows she’s smelling something amazing, and the sun is nearly blinding her.

“Ugh,” Yuzu groans, covering her eyes.

“Morning!”

Yuzu twists around. Serena is in her kitchen, her hair wrapped up in a towel and still wearing the clothes Yuzu gave her, and a spatula in her hand. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled,” Yuzu says.

“Good, because that’s all I know how to make,” Serena says with a grin. “I borrowed your shower, and I found a bucket that I filled with baking soda and water, I’m soaking the bloody washcloths now. And I made miso soup.”

“Whoa,” Yuzu says, getting to her feet. “How the heck did you make miso soup?”

“I ran to the store this morning,” Serena says with a shrug. “Miso soup always cures my hangovers. Your keys were on the table so I just grabbed them.”

Yuzu glances at the clock and gasps. “It’s after 11!”

“Yeah…” Serena looks worried. “You didn’t have class, did you?”

“No but…I mean…you could have woken me,” Yuzu says sheepishly. “It can’t have been…and you didn’t have to stick around…did you go to the store dressed like that?”

Serena shrugs. “Not like I have anyone to impress. I showered while the soup was simmering, I already had a bowl but there’s plenty left over.”

Yuzu takes a seat at the kitchen bar, feeling like a guest in her own apartment, though not in an unpleasant way. “Wow,” she says, glancing around the kitchen. Serena has made rice, soup, fried vegetables, and now she’s making eggs.

“I’ll wash the dishes,” Serena says.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuzu tells her.

Serena looks ready to argue, so Yuzu smiles and says, “We can wash them together.”

Serena grins back at her. “Okay, sounds like a plan.” She grabs a plate and tips the eggs on to it, then she adds the vegetables, and scoops rice and soup into some bowls. She passes the whole ensemble over to Yuzu.

“I never get a chance to cook in the dorms,” Serena says.

Yuzu takes a bite. “Well, you’ve got me beat,” she says. “I barely use this kitchen.” She’s struck by an idea. “You know, if you ever want to make something for yourself, just let me know and you can totally use my kitchen.”

“Really?” Serena asks happily. “That would be awesome! And of course I’d make something for you, too.”

“Can you teach me how to cook?” Yuzu asks.

“Absolutely!” Serena cries. She laughs. “You know, I’m actually really glad I turned up in front of your apartment.”

“So am I,” Yuzu says. This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.

“Hey, Yuzu?”

“Yeah?”

Serena is blushing. “I know drunk and crying isn’t the best way to make an impression but do you maybe…want to go out with me sometime? Like, for coffee or whatever?” She flinches. “Okay not whatever but…you know.”

“Like a date?” Yuzu clarifies.

Serena’s blush darkens. “Yeah. Like a date. If that’s something you’d be interested in.”

Yuzu’s heart skips a beat. “Yeah, I’d…yeah I’d be interested.”

Right, make that the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
